The Missing Piece
by Death-Key
Summary: Life is like a Jigsaw puzzle, sometimes you lose pieces. Mana must learn to cope and learn to search for her missing pieces, the missing pieces to her puzzle.
1. Note:1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Death Note. I do own Mana and any other Oc's that care to pop up. Do not steal Mana!

P.S. No Flamers.

* * *

The Missing Piece

* * *

"Near why don't you go outside for once."

green cat like eyes gleamed in the windows afternoon glow. Soft brown locks flowing like a heavy curtain down the front of her shoulders. She held her right thumb between her lips, sucking ever so slowly every now and then, While her left index finger pointed towards the front door. A group of kids running through it to get outside and into the playground. The little girls eyes smiled as the thought of playing on the swings or maybe even the marry-go-round came into her mind. Her eyes shifted back towards the person she had been addressing.

He sat there, his curly snow-white hair contrasting off his pale skin. His small form, at the time, was clothed in a pair of snow white dress pants. With a long sleeved buttoned shirt that was just as white as his hair and pants.

His sitting position was something Mana always took time to notice, it was so peculiar. His left arm rested on his left leg, his right leg was raised up to his chin, which is were his left hand rested. It was held right next to his cheek, almost touching it. His right hand zoomed over puzzle pieces , every now picking one up to examine it.

"No thank you."

The little girls green eyes dimmed from their hope. That marry-go-round seemed so distant now. She mentally sighed, a part of her acting childishly and having tantrums, while the other half held up. Her eyes watched the boy in curiosity now. He always wanted to be by himself, why would he want that? She always found herself wondering this, yet she never received an answer. Although it frustrated her, she always found the will to sit with him, and stay in the dark of his decisions. She enjoyed his company, although it was quiet and unspoken she found peace in watching him play with his puzzles, his airplane toys, she especially liked it when he created things out of paper. To her, Near seemed to innocent to be left alone.

"Okay."

She let her small hand, the one that had been pointing towards the door, to her side. Looking out the window, she decided that her spot beside the wide opened old thing, watching the many children running and smiling, was lousy. In a swift motion , she took her usual place beside the snow haired boy. They remained in silence, the only sound being the clicking of the puzzle. All this time in silence was allowing Mana to calculate a few things. She was four and Near was about a year or so older than her.

Clack.

Her eyes wondered towards the half started puzzle. He always went through puzzles so fast. She never understood his hobby or how he could stand to do the same puzzle over and over again. To her, puzzles alone were frustrating, she had no patience for them, although she could put them together rather quickly, but still puzzles aggravated her so much, she quickly remembered that she wasn't Near.

There was a slight pause in the sound of clicking puzzles.

"You should go play Mana-Chan."

The memory of how he had replied to a similar question earlier came into mind.

"No thank you. I'd rather stay inside with Near-san."

Her smile reappeared , as her hands clapped together. Instantly her right thumb went back between her lips.

He hadn't replied back, his eyes remained on the puzzle.

Clack

Clack

She soon grew tired of the constant clicking of puzzle pieces, her boredom hadn't helped much. Her mind came to the conclusion that she wanted to join in completing the puzzle with Near. Quickly her hand grabbed for a stray piece , holding it up to her eyes , she examined the ridges.

Clack

It went into place with the corresponding piece. Onyx eyes examined her, as this little four year-old girl put together the puzzle. Mana continued sowing the pieces of the puzzle together, as if there was nothing to it. Find the piece with the same edge and put it together. There was a small silence between the two, except for the random clicking of pieces, as usual.

"Does Mana-Chan like puzzles?"

No, Mana just wanted to keep Near company, besides Mana was bored."

His finger was intertwined with in his hair, twirling a single curl. Mana's hands went back to work.

15 Minutes went by and the puzzle was complete, well, as complete as it could possibly be. There was a blank spot in the lower left corner. The small girl stopped as she stared at the corner, her eyes dimly lit, the missing puzzle piece had struck a horrible chord. With out realizing her own harsh breathing, the little girl slammed her fists into the ground.

"No, bad puzzle!"

She looked up at Near, her pupils dilated, and the rims brimming with tears.

"The puzzle is incomplete, there's a missing piece!"

He nodded, patting the little girls back. She continued to sob quietly, her small hands rubbing furiously at her puffing red eyes. About fifteen seconds went by before she hiccupped some inaudible words. Near leaned in a little, trying to catch on.

"My mommy always used to say, 'Life is like a jig saw puzzle, There's always missing pieces in your life."

He gave a nod, showing the little girl he understood her paused words.

Near looked towards the puzzle, and noticed it was the same one he always misplaced. Maybe now would be a good time to teach Mana a Moral lesson. His eyes searched the carpeted floor for the puzzle, while doing so his mind wondered to why Mana had reacted so dramatically.

His eyes landed on the piece, hidden right beneath the small toy that had been seated next to him. His pale hand , the one that was free of curling his hair, grabbed for it.

When he picked it up, his other hand, the one that had been busy curling his hair, swooped down to the little girls hand. He grabbed them and pulled them up, examining them, and slowly forcing them to open.

When they were indeed forced open, Near placed the puzzle piece with in the small girls soft hands. He then closed them, leaving his hand on hers while he spoke.

" There might be missing Pieces, but if you take the time to search for them, you'll eventually find them."

He removed the hand and let the girl see for herself. She opened her hand and found the specific missing piece. Her once dull eyes, which were still moist, brightened to a lively green. She wiped her nose, with her free hand then her eyes, wiping all the moisture on her shirt. The small sobs quickly seized.

She took the puzzle piece and placed it in its rightful place. The small cardboard piece, giving a thankful clack. Her hand moved back to stare at her work, she was happy now that the puzzle was complete. She clapped her hands, showing her Compassion.

"It's complete! "

She exclaimed, but then turned questionably towards the boy.

"Did Mana helped Near complete the puzzle?"

He gave a nod, and slowly grabbed the board the puzzle had been settled on. He tipped it over, the many pieces of the finished puzzle to fall apart and onto the ground. The green eyed girl stared at him in wonder, his fingers started to curl his white locks again. Everything began again, as if both were stuck with in a cycle.

Clack

He began to put the puzzle together again.

Mana scooted towards the boy, her eyes wide.

"Why did Near do that?"

Onyx eyes turned towards confused emerald ones.

"Why wouldn't I? we completed the puzzle."

Her thumb came to her chin. A questionable gleam in her eyes.

" Mana thought , she just thought that Near would want to keep the puzzle whole. Maybe he would even want to glue it together and hand it on the wall to show everyone."

She brought her finger back to her lips and tipped her head to the side. She looked like a lost child, how had she gotten into the Wammy house anyways?

"What's the point in doing that?"

"Near would be able to look at the puzzle and feel proud. So would others."

Again, he found himself watching her. Just now he had taken into account of what she had been wearing. She wore a simple knee length spaghetti strapped white dress, that squared off at the chest. On her feet she wore light green socks.

Her answer to his previous question had been answered with such a typical little girl answer. Near never really understood how she was out into the Wammy Orphanage. Sometimes he even wondered where she stored the little intelligence she had.

Her thumb came back into her lips. Her tilted head came back to the center.

"Does Near want to race and see who can put puzzle together faster?"

"It sounds pointless, meaning it is pointless."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't be able to observe what you were doing."

His fingers danced along the scattered puzzle piece. Again the little girls, one bright eyes, turned dim. Near was being negative again.

"Then, can Mana do a reading for Near?"

She looked hopeful for a minute, fortune telling was something she enjoyed doing. Doing readings for the children in the Orphanage toned her skills.

" Go to the music room Mana-Chan."

She gave a solemn nod, Near hadn't even looked up to acknowledge her suggestions. Mana knew that when Near told her to leave, it meant she had done something to annoy him and it also meant leave now! Near was an intelligent person, she was to some extent intelligent. Music was her intelligence , an anything else in the arts. Puzzles and Mysteries were Nears intelligence.

She gave a mournful stare to the innocent color of the boys hair, it was the same thing, the same cycle, Near always wanted to be alone, she never wanted to leave him alone She pushed herself off the floor and with her head held low, she walked towards the halls entrance.

"Mana will Leave Near-san alone."

The little girl walked slowly out of the room and into the hallway.

The white haired boys hand stopped in mid action, hovering over the board, listening to the small shuffling of her feet. When they died away to nothing he placed the puzzle piece in its place with a low Clack.

* * *

Neh, This is a rewritten version of The Missing Piece, Ch.1, it's longer and has more details.


	2. Note:2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but, I do own Mana and any other Oc's.**

**P.S. No Flamers**

_

* * *

_

"The Missing Piece."

* * *

A soft melody filled the air, and the voice of a small female entered through out the halls. It had been two years and winter was the season that was currently happening. Time really flied by when all you had was yourself and maybe a few friends here and there, Friends that in turn shared similarities with you. They had no parents, no mother, no father, and no parental love at all. They shared somewhat of the same dreams, to someday find that special group of people that made you feel as if you truly had a family.

Everything outside was showered with the beauty of the effects of winter. Snow-white crystals covered lawns, buildings and treetops, not a single spot was left that wasn't covered with snow.

The sound that was softly vibrating off the walls seemed to be coming from a specific place. Slowly following the noise you would come to a wooden cherry door with a sign that read, Music room. Inside the room, a piano stood in the middle of it. A small girl with curtains of ruffled, full brown hair playing the keys ever so gently, group of kids ranging from the ages of four to the ages of somewhere around twelve.

The six-year-olds fingers became fierce over the keys as her lips quivered with escaping sounds. The children that sat around the girl, sat with mouths agape and eyes wide with wonder at how beautifully she sang.

Down the hall, you could hear the same sweet melody, the same sweet voice. It spread through out the Wammy house, filling every room.

**Clack**

**Clack**

Near stopped his construction of his puzzle. His hands lingering over the spot he was about to place the piece in. It was true it had been two years; Mana had grown to become a very lovely girl that much he couldn't fib about. Over those last two years she had also excelled in performing arts, while he continued to stick to his goal, to become L's successor. It seemed that Mana had also grown quite attached to Mello, Near didn't like that very much. Mello was always so mean to Mana; he couldn't understand why she started to hang around with him. He curled his hair with his finger and looked at the puzzle, the same one Mana had helped him with 2 years ago. Mana's singing brought him back to reality as he carefully sighed and put the puzzle piece into place.

**Clack**

The voice of the six-year-old continued to fill the Wammy house, catching everyone in a sort of hypnotic way. The piano only the side effect adding to her beauty.

A dark haired boy, walked down the hall. His right finger inbetween his lips while his left hand was jammed into his faded blue jeans pocket. A white long sleeved shirt clothed his upper body. Messy brown almost black hair, with deep circles framing his eyes, He walked with a sort of slouched position. His eyes directed towards the music room where the sound was coming from. His naked foot came up to rub his upper leg.

Mana continued to sing, although her lungs kept tightening painfully. She had to keep singing, if only to see the happy and amused faces of the people around her. For the past few years she had grown to acknowledge that her singing filled the gaps that some kids had with in their small hearts.

The end of the song was coming up, and she couldnt help but feel happy for that. It seemed, at the time, as if her lungs were screaming ' Hurry, Hurry, We're on Fire!'

After five more minutes the piano strummed once more and then it went silent, her voice the only thing lingering in the cold, almost warm room.

When everything was complete, she slowly slid off of the piano stool and stood in front of the applauding kids. Slowly she took a bow, sweat falling onto the floor from her cheek, which was a rosey color.

"Mana is happy you enjoyed the song, but, Mana would like some time to herself, please."

The children all nodded and hurriedly left the room. Offering many farewells and good jobs. Mana stood at the front of the room, a smile on her face. She held that smile for a few more seconds until she collapsed. Her vision was a little blurry, but nonetheless she could see her hands shaking. Her breathing came out in raspy gasps. Cold sweat ran down her already pale, yet rosey cheeks. Quickly her air way became tighter, she clawed at the turtleneck. It felt as if some unnatural force was sucking the air around her away. Her head throbbed; it felt like a horrible migraine. Taking one hand away from her neck she put it to her head.

"Mana's head hurts, Mana doesn't feel so good."

She gasped between words. Trying to calm herself...it wouldnt work. She was growing desperate for full, deep breathes. She was growing desperate as her air way slowly closed. She fell completely to the floor, her eyes hazy with small tears.

"Near-san...Mello-san...Help ...Mana"

She let her hands, which at the time were still clutching her chest, fall limply under her.

* * *

**Yeah, Review X3**


	3. Note:3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, However I do own Mana and any other Oc's. **

**P.S. Don't flame me.**

_

* * *

_

"The Missing Piece."

* * *

Near sat beside a small bed, a shivering Mana laid in the center of the bed. Cold sweat ran down her pale cheeks. Her paled and chapped lips trembled. She seemed fine just this morning when she had done her daily visit with him, but now, here she laid. Her brown locks stuck to her cheeks, she was trembling like a small loan leaf in a rainy season holding onto its branch for dear life.

His eyes traveled to the solemn looking doctor and he knew something was wrong.

"You sit there looking like shes going to die? Whats wrong with her?"

He mumbled, his fingers reaching for a strand of snow-white hair he could curl. The doctor looked up his eyes weary. They had been up for the past two days trying to figure out what had caused Mana's sudden illness. Mello was seated at the window, his expression angry, yet hard as stone. The doctor took his semi-circled glasses off and rubbed his temples.

"She seems to have ammonia, a terrible case of it. The cold has also disturbed her asthma. Its not looking to good for your young friend. With the asthma and the mucus filling her lungs, she has a high percentage of dieing."

Mello quickly jumped from his sitting place and ran to the doctor. He grabbed the front of his shirt and tried his best to pick the doctor up, only succeeding in ripping the front of his shirt. Near stared at Mello, his eyes unemotional.

"Stop, that won't make Mana-Chan any better."

Mello ignored Nears words and started to shake the doctor.

"You're the damn doctor, that means you have to make her well again."

"Its not that simple young man, the only way we'd be able to make her any better, is to move her to a warmer climate and perhaps, cast her away from society for awhile."

"You mean lock her up like an animal!"

Mello was at his breaking point; Mana was always there to make him happy. Although he always acted mean to her. He was starting to reach the tip of his breaking point. His eyes bulged open, the doctor remained calm.

"Its either we move her and close her off from society, or you can all stay together for the few days she has to live. Her immune system is very weak, it needs time to recover, cutting her off from society will allow it to grow stronger."

Mello quickly let the doctor fall from his grasp; the doctor smoothed out his shirt, closed his eyes and placed his glasses back on. Then carefully walked from the room, stopping at the cherry wooded door.

"I'll start the arrangements, you have until tomorrow evening. Make sure you try and get everything situated. Say your Good -byes...I don't know how long she'll be under lock down, I'm sorry."

with that the doctor walked out of the room, his coat swinging behind him. Mello stared at the retrieving man and glared, his eyes angry

Near, although he felt helpless, the helpless feeling did not show, for it was not the way of Near. He carefully walked over to Manas side and placed a hand on her forehead, she really was burning up. Mello slumped down on his feet.

"Mana-Chan, can you hear me?"

She stirred, her eyes opening a small ways.

"Mana can Hear, Near-kun."

She brought her small hands to his hand, which was placed, over her forehead. Grasping his hand she smiled shyly and then grimaced. Near had noticed that she had called him kun, instead of the usual san.

"Mana's head hurts, she feels like she's on fire."

"Mana, did you go outside?"

"Mana thought that playing out in the snow was fun. She knew she might get sick, but she wanted to."

Her lower lip quivered. Near stopped curling his finger and grinned.

"It's okay-"

"Okay, Shes got to leave the wammy house and she'll be locked away with hardly any human contact and you tell her its okay!"

Mello was back on his feet, looking furious.

"Because of your stupid child like ways, you'll have to leave, no, you'll be chained up like an animal. Are you happy now!?"

Mana was frightened of Mello at the moment, you could tell by her dilated pupils and her raised eyebrows. She trembled even more. Near grinned even wider.

"Pay no mind to Mello. Mana-Chan, he's always mean."

"Mana is sorry she made Mello Mad. Did she also anger Near?"

"No."

"Good, Mana is happy."

With that her hand, which had been kept up with the little of her remaining strength fell. her eyes droped, but her lips wanted to speak.

"Mana, doesnt want to leave Near and Mello, they'll be lonely with out her and she wont be able to make sure they get enough rest."

, Her eyes zoomed in and out and with that she collapsed from exhaustion. Her breathes began to come out in raspy noises, every now and then she coughed, a horrible sound. This small girl, although younger than both of them, had been the one thing that kept them close to human. Near turned towards Mello.

" You've made her few hours of staying here a hell. You probably won't see her for awhile and the last thing you do is scream at her."

Mello did not answer, he kept quiet. His head hung low, his teeth gritting together. His fists were balled up, Near could feel the boys frustration, at the moment he was feeling it too. Staring back at Mana, His hand slid down to her cheek and then all the way off her face. He quietly made his way towards the door the doctor had walked out of. He stopped right before walking out and put his finger back into his hair.

"Instead of moping, you should really say your good-byes. She's going to be gone for quite sometime. We'll have to grow up."

"Shut up."

Near didn't react he just took his leave, never looking back at the broken boy. It would be a long time with out Mana around, and Near wouldn't have that smoothing and calming sweet voice. He closed his eyes, and put his hand in his pocket, he was surprised when he found something. Quickly pulling it out, he saw it was a puzzle piece. He grunted and walked back into the room, leaving the puzzle piece in Manas hand and then quickly walking back out, back to sitting in the living room, by himself and awaiting for Mana to come back.

Mello stared at the girl that was breathing harshly. He looked down again, a terrible look in his eye. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of chocolate and place it on Mana's parted lips, then took the rest and placed it in her hands.

"This is my favorite chocolate, suppose to feel like its melting in your mouth, Make sure you eat it and dont waste it."

He closed her hands around the chocolate, but she didn't say anything. Mello bit his lip and quickly ran out of the room. The day after today, in the afternoon, Mana was gone.

* * *

** XD Review and state any problems.**


	4. Note:4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, But I do own Mana and any other Oc's that enter the fanfiction._**

**_P.s. No flamers please._**

* * *

_"The Missing Piece"_

* * *

Mana stared outside the window. The many casting shadows of falling darkness surrounding her window and shrouding the trees that hung over her hidden cabin. The crows that always visited her swarmed the topside of her roof. How long had it been since she last saw them, since she last saw Near, or Mello? She couldn't keep track of how long it had been. She was lost, shut out from the world of social life. The only living thing she was able to speak to was the crows. Her point of talking was actually speaking to them while they cawed wildly.

It all was weird really. She remembered being ill, how long ago she didn't remember. Then she remembered waking up and finding herself with in this cabin, this dark, lonely, cold cabin. With only the little memory of white walls, sheets, and white clothed people, draped in rubber gloves and such. A scary machine attached to their faces, but that was it, the only memory she possessed.

Slowly she looked down at her shaking hands. She never dared go outside these wooden walls, but today she found she needed to build up the courage of going beyond these walls. Beyond these walls is where she would find Mello and Near again. Slowly she clenched her fists and put them to her window. Her hand slowly smeared off; her eyes were lost with in the depths of her innocence, the innocence of a newborn child. Whom did not know the sins of the world. Had she truly been reborn? She had seen the doctors, the people, and white. Maybe she had wondered into a new life and Near and Mello were long gone. She had left them with in the depths of her old life. She was truly alone. Thinking this brought great grief upon her and she decided that, no this was not the real reason she couldnt remember in-between things. She was now on the ground. The only thing touching the cool and misted window were her small and cold hands.

**Plop**

**Plop**

The sound of water hitting the roof brought her away from her grief and she stared up into the window, catching the blank sky. Her eyes zoomed in and out as they focused on the sky. What exactly was it that brought her mind to think that she had truly died, and was now living another life? Was it the unfamiliarity? Slowly she stood back up on her feet, with great difficulty, what an absurd thing to think. Throwing herself to her feet she stared at her reflection on the fogging window a determined and serious look on her face. She needed to find what had been happening for so many years, or days, or was it weeks. Carefully she turned her back towards the window and walked away leaving behind nothing but the empty cabin and leaving with nothing but a single puzzle piece and half eaten chocolate bar, reminders of two people she held deathly close.

"Mana-chan! Youre still not ready, were getting ready to send you up on stage, please get ready and hurry. You're actually on in 5 minutes."

A much more grown-up Mana sat in a studio chair, twirling a string of her brown hair and chewing on a candy bar. Her feet curled up beside her. She had a confused look on her face, or maybe it was an expression that read 'and-your-point-being.' Either way she didnt feel like budging, these past few days had been hellish. Going from place to place to do nothing but follow some idiots orders,while they hoped that they'd make high money off of you. She was totally sick of it, sick of the money hungry people, that was. Mana, at the time was staring at the candy bar wondering exactly how far and how much pain it would cause the blubbering idiot, but deciding the candy was to good to waste she rethought it.

Finishing the candy in less than another minute Mana jumped up from her chair and walked towards the panicking idiot. Slowly she passed him.

"After this performance, Mana is stopping."

The man looked appalled.

"What?!"

"Mana will be going to the public High school, not so far in Tokyo. Mana will also like the 95 of income she made this week. That will be all."

Through out her speaking she had an expression like a child wondering how a bird flies, or how the sky brightened so beautifully. While the man standing in front of her looked like a gawking idiot, which in her mind, he was. Slowly she passed him.

Waiting for her announcement.she played with her hair. Her green turtle neck outfit was baggy and so were her faded blue jeans. She wore no shoes, her toes were exposed, and a small bracelet hung off her ankle, the puzzle piece from two years back when she was at the cabin, clinging like an old charm to the silver bracelet. Standing patiently, with her fingers curling her long brown locks, she waited to be announced.

"And now presenting the child prodigy, in Musical performance, Mana!"

Carefully and quietly she made her way through the curtains and over towards the piano, which was in center stage, overlooking the many people who had come to see her sing and play the piano. The cheering got quiet, only a few coughs here and there interrupting the musical instrument.

'Near and Mello-kun, Mana wants you to hear her play, so she continues to work hard and make beautiful music.'

The lights dimmed and only one remained awfully bright, zooming in of her. Slowly she lifted her fingers and started to stroke playful, yet gentle tones from the piano. It sang happily and joyfully, matching her thoughts to the time she spent playing with the children at the Wammy Orphanage, the time she spent trying to coax Near out of his shell. She knew that even if it seemed he didnt like her company, she knew he needed it more than anything. The same with Mello who was always lost in the shadow Near cast.

Many people moved forward to get the full affects of the music playing. Mana continued, until a spot in the music paused, it stayed quiet for a few seconds then started up again, with a voice that sounded close to the pianos beauty. Mana put all her feeling into this song, this song that brought back joyous thoughts. She would continue to sing, but not for these people, these people who had all the money in the world. People these days had forgotten all about the children. Children enjoyed music too, children in Orphanages who couldnt pay to see any of this, loved her music. So when this was over, she'd attend High school and on the side she'd perform for Children who couldn't afford tickets to such places. The song ended and she continued with another, the Night drove on.

High on one of the balconies a stranger stared at the girl who was performing. He heard she was in town again, and hey, for once he had found an interest in the musical industry. A new fish in the sea had emerged and she had made it big. Many companies wishing to work with her and sell her music She was a prodigy, but so were most the kids who attended Wammys orphanage. The stranger put a finger between his lips and stared towards the girl. By the way she was singing, her facial expression, and how her fingers moved across the keys happily, he could only guess she was dieing to return to his two top successors.

Mana sighed heavily as her throat was killing her, and the heats from the Lights were also getting to her. She could see the many flashing of small dots of different colors. Standing from the piano she turned to her crowd and took a bow, they cheered, clapped, and jeered. Taking a final bow she turned her back on them and returned behind the curtains. Huffing and puffing, trying her best to retrieve her breathe. Slowly she fell to the floor. Although most the time Mana's asthma was under control she had over did it some tonight. Many people from the backstage quickly rushed to her side and handed her an infibulater. Quickly she took it and inhaled. A few minutes into deep breathing, she inhaled regularly and stood. A stage manager stood beside the curtain and held a clipboard. Mana turned towards the man that had handed her, her life rope and smiled.

"Thank you, Yuki-Kun."

The young man smiled and moved away from the girl. The stage manager stepped up.

"Beautiful work tonight, Mrs. Mana. You have a visitor."

"Who is it, Kyo-kun?"

"Someone by Ryuga, although he seems nothing like the sort."

" let him back, please Kyo-kun."

The man smiled at how polite the girl had been. Yet she always seemed to have to sneer one way or the other to her Managers.

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, the man disappeared and Mana was left to think about who this Ryuga person was and why he wanted to see her.

* * *

Woo-hooo Fourth Chapter up, I must keep going XD.


	5. Note:5

**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing.**

_Pandora029_

_ChrisCrossing_

_MyPieTastesLikePie_

_And all the other Anon. Reviewers._

**

* * *

**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do Own Mana and any other oc's.**

**P.S. No Flamers Please.**

_

* * *

_

The Missing Piece

* * *

Mana sat on the floor, sitting in the same position she had seen Near sit in so many times. One knee raised, while the other laid limply at her side. Her left hand laid on her knee, her cheek resting in her open palm. She could feel heat radiating off of it and the feeling of small beads of sweat filling the palm of her hand. Her cheeks, at the time, were a beautiful Sakura color. Her brown locks sticking to the side of her face. She could feel the cool floor on her bare feet, and at the time felt like laying her cheek to it, but with the thought of all the germs that inhabited it , she decided against it. Looking around she noticed she was alone, the curtains were closed, but she could still hear the people departing and there was another set of feet, belonging to about two or three people, that were off rhythm and a lot closer then the people outside the curtain. Mana stared confused at the curtain and slowly she turned to face the back of her, where she was met with two new comers. She smiled and stood up instantly catching the appearance of the youngest man. He had animal-like features, ungraceful, but in some weird way still graceful. His back was slouched , with his fingers hidden with in his blue faded jeans. His messy dark brown hair swaying to different sides. His white semi long- sleeved shirt showed off his frame. The thing that caught Mana's attention, wasn't his clothes, his posture, but his eyes. They had semi deep circles under them, and his eyes always seemed to be wide, as if he had been surprised and his face had stayed that way. He was also very pal. Calculating the mans physical structure, Mana could only come up with the solution that this man spent most his time in front of a computer, hardly slept, and always stayed in doors. This guy was malnourished, thin, and as far as Mana could tell a lot older. Her smile widened , this man reminded her of Near. When the man was in front of her, Mana smiled, did a small nod , and pointed a thumb to herself.

"This one is called Mana."

"Hideki Ryuga."

"What a coincidence , that your name is also the name of a super star. That is not your real name, is it?"

Mana smiled and gave another nod, some of her brown locks falling over her shoulders and into her wide green eyes.

"Anyways would Ryuga-san want some cake and coffee?"

He gave a nod, his eyes lighting up with delight. Mana put her fingers together . She really hadn't noticed the elderly man standing behind the young boy. Although she did recognize him from pictures at the Wammy house.

"Ryuga-san was from the Wammy house?'

"Yes, do you recognize me?"

"No, but Mana does recognize Watari-sama, founder of the Wammy orphanage."

Again she smiled, placing her arms behind her. She turned her back and walked towards the direction her room was located, motioning for the rest to follow. When she reached it, she saw that her manager was still standing at the door, his mouth agape, the same way she had left him.

"Ryuga-san and Watari-sama , you can make yourselves at home. Kai-san may leave."

When the older man did not move, she huffed and walked towards him. When at his side, she pushed him out the door and closed her door. Ryuga and Watari staring at the small girl. Mana faced her guests and grinned.

"That was Mana's boss, he's been a pain in the bottom ever since she hired him. It's tiring really, he's been going on and on. Now that Mana has made up her mind to leave the business."

Ryuga looked up.

"Why, May I ask, Mana-Chan, are you leaving?"

"Um, well , besides the job being tiresome and besides Mana only went into business to get enough money and return to the Wammy house. "

"I see."

"Please make yourself at home, the foods in the back of Mana's room."

She pointed a finger to the back of the room, a table which held nothing but cakes ,candy, and coffee, glowed. Ryuga smiled as he walked towards the table, Mana following and Watari taking a seat in ones of her chairs. Ryuga stopped in front of the table, a finger in between his mouth.

"Mana-Chan likes sweets?"

"Very much, it helps regulate her thinking skills, and the sweet are very good. Mana has a sweet tooth."

"and, you're not afraid of gaining any weight?"

"well, Mana can avoid that, anyone can."

She smiled, so this girl had the same thinking capacity as him, Hear, and Mello, only her skills laid best in the performing arts department. He grinned as he grabbed a plate and filled it with a slice of cake, the white frosting slipping off the side, and the radiating red berry glimmering. Smiling at the cake he looked back at the table, grabbing a doughnut and a cup of coffee, with a handful of sugar cubes. Mana followed suite , only her order was a little different. Instead she grabbed a slice of cake, two chocolate chip cookies , some cherries, and some slices of chocolate covered apples. With that they both sat in a chair, opposite from one another.

"Where are you going to go, now that you've decided to quit the performing business?"

"well, Mana was hoping to go back to the orphanage , but Mana's afraid she doesn't think it'll be such a good idea. She rather stay in Japan for a little while."

"I see."

Mana nodded, her small hands playing with the cherries in her plate. She stacked them into neat little rows.

"What Mana needs to know is how you know her. She doesn't know you…only Watari-sama."

"first off you can call me L, but only in private matters, In other situations you must call me Ryuzaki. Ryuga Hideki is just an Alias I use for precautions."

"So, the infamous L? Tell Mana, you don't happen to be related to the other three detectives?"

"why would Mana-Chan think that?"

"The three detectives have very similar ways to the way you do things. I made sure to study up on them since Near was so interested in becoming a detective and stuff."

"You're very observant, I was indeed the other three detectives, each another alias."

"L has so many Alias, how does L keep up with who he really is?"

There was silence.

"Mana is sorry. Now please answer Mana's earlier question. Mana is sorry for interrupting."

"Well, first off, I know you from the Wammy house. The first time we met you were ill and had fallen unconscious. I took you to the infirmary."

"So that's what happened? Mana was sick and she had to be sent away?"

"Yes, doesn't Mana-Chan remember?"

"Mana can't really remember anything, nothing but white and the sight of doctors. So the only reason you know Mana-Chan is because you were the one who helped her at the orphanage?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who Mello and Near are?"

"The two that Mana-Chan is talking about are my two successors."

"For if anything were to happen to you?"

"Yes, we have to make sure and take many precautions."

"Mana sees."

She looked down at the cherries and picked one up, putting it to her lips she liked it and then placed the whole thing in her mouth. Her mouth gave a chewing motion, for a few seconds and then after those few seconds , she stopped. She pulled the cherry out and L noticed that she had managed to tie the ends of the cherry in a knot.

"You are very talented in many things?"

"That is not talent ,L-san, that is what Mana knows as boredom, Mana sees much of it."

He just stared as she moved back into another cherry.

"Mana-Chan, you can stay with me and Watari. We will provide you with a room and food."

"That is kind, can Mana ask why?"

L Grinned, not a toothy grin, just a lip grin.

"I call it company, I See you are very pleasant company. You might be able to help on some cases. Your thinking capacity is close some what close to Nears."

"Near."

"Yes, and if you wish. Me and Watari will be able to send you back to the Wammy house."

Mana's eyes sparkled, for a moment and then went back to being their normal child like glowing green. She smiled and quickly launched herself at L, giving him an unexpected bear hug.

"Thank you L-san ,Mana and L are now friends?"

She pulled away and looked up towards L, seeing as he was taller than her, He gave his usual grin. Mana smiled even harder, He was cute when he smiled like this. Cute like Near was.

* * *

Hm so she sort of went from thinking L was cute to imagining Near. Mello is kind of cute too, but his smiles are psychotic and not cute in the way that Near or L's smiles are. No offense to any Mello Fans, I like him too. X3 Anyways if there seems to be any missing parts tell me, because this was written on paper in the dark and typed in the dark. Also if it seems way out there, acts nothing like L, TELL ME T.T. Thanks and bye. X3


	6. Note:6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Just Mana and any other Oc's.**

**P.S. No Flamers please.**

_

* * *

_

The Missing Piece

* * *

Mana smiled happily as she looked out the window. Her things, the little that she had, had been packed away and was being driven in a trunk of a car to a Hotel. She stopped staring out the window and turned towards L. He was seated with his knee's up to his chest, his thumb held between his teeth. Mana smiled, she find his stance to be rather cute, It was rather weird, the only person who's stance was so weird was Nears, Mana smiled she liked L's presence.

"Will L stay with Mana?"

L turned to stare at the small girl, she was smiling, Her big green eyes glowing, along with her brown hair that was held up to the sunny, but tinted window.

"As a matter of precaution Watari and Me must move from hotel to hotel. So you'll be staying by yourself."

Mana's lower lip came out. She had liked him, L was her first actual friend out of the Wammy house. She flopped herself in her seat, her arms crossed and her lower lip sticking out.

"But what about cases?"

L turned back to stare at the small girl, her pouting was to child like.

"It is true that I said you'd be helping, but Watari has decided against it."

"Huh, Why?!"

"well, besides the danger. L also came up with such factors as that you actually being successful in a case is very low. About a 76 prercentage."

Mana's eyes bulged, a little something she had learned from Mello.

"why so low."

"Mana-Chan is a girl, she could let her fragile emotions get to the case. Mana-Chan is also child-like and very kind and again, the danger."

"Mana doesn't have to be kind, she can be mean."

She lifted her hands in desperation and motioned as if she would claw something.

"Garr."

"No."

"Hey you said Mana couldn't be on any cases because she was a girl."

Mana stared wide eyed at L. He kept the same expression , her green eyes began to twitch. She raised an accusing finger at L.

"Mana never knew L was a sexist! Sexist!"

She exclaimed the last part very loud and stuck her tongue out. L's eyes drooped, he never knew Mana could be so childish.

"Mana-Chan is very childish"

She stopped sticking her tongue out and let her finger fall. Observing what she had just been called. Slowly she turned away from L and held her knee's up to her chest. L, couldn't see it, but her eyes drooped just like his had a moment ago.

"Does L really think Mana is childish?"

"Yes."

Well, Mana thinks L is a Gorilla! There, now L has a reason to call Mana childish!"

She exclaimed turning and criss-crossing her legs, staring out the window. In a matter of seconds Mana could feel shifting. Something made contact with her shoulder, looking over she bumped into something fleshy. It had been L's nose, she was met by two semi circled dark eyes. This guy really didn't understand personal space, any normal person would be freaking out.

"Do I really look like a gorilla?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Mana thinks L is a little monkey like, but in a cute manner. L is a cute gorilla and Mana enjoys being childish."

She nodded making her nose rub against his. The smell of sweets filled her nose and she smiled at the thought of how this man was so malnourished. L's head shifted on her shoulder as he looked up through the sun roof. He could barely catch the glimpse of the sky, as the many towers had blocked the view. Mana looked too.

"what is L looking at?"

"The sky."

He looked down at her and then back up.

"Mana remembers that the Wammy house always had the best view."

"Mana-Chan misses the Wammy Orphanage."

"Mana also misses Near and Mello, Those two don't know when to sleep."

She smiled and stared up at the little patch of sky.

"Mana likes the sky, it's really pretty, especially when it's about to rain."

He looked back up, for his sight at the time was back on the small girl. They both stayed like that until the car came to a stop. Both people walking out, with Mana holding L's arm, which was still attached to the inside of his pockets. A small smile playing on each of their faces. So they had reached a few understandings. Mana would stay in the Hotel, while L would move around. She would also be attending Daikoku Private academy. L would call her every now and then and she could visit. Although L wasn't an out side person, neither was she. Only when it came to volley ball.

* * *

Awe, I actually fit the moment in, although I'm worried it didn't turn out as planned. I tried my best! If no one know's ,Daikoku Private academy, is the school Light attends. Was it a little funny for L to be called a gorilla, he reminds me of some kind of animal, I just can't put my finger on it.


	7. Note:7

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

* * *

_"The Missing Piece"_

* * *

Mana sighed, her left knee brought up high to her chest, while the other one remained useless beside her. She had been sitting in the same chair for a couple of minutes and she was starting to grown impatient. Her legs, although usually comfortable sitting in this peculiar position were starting to become numb from rubbing against the cool plastic of the seat. Her hands were positioned to lean on the top of her knee. She wore her same attire. The baggy, lime colored turtle neck, and the ripped faded blue jeans. On her feet were a pair of white green sandals, she gave her toes a wiggle, her attention ,for the moment, tuning in on them, Her green eyes focused and unfocused as she gained interest and then quickly lost it.

Every once and awhile, some random student from Daikoku High would stick their curious heads into the room she had been seated in, gawking and smiling , but never offering help. No , instead they ran off with their group of friends leaving Mana to stare off into space again. Mana gave an irritable sigh, her green eyes dimming from their usual happiness. Now they seemed dead and gone, her long strands of brown hair had been placed in high laying pig tails which were tied up with rich velvet lime ribbons. She let her chin rest on top of her hands which rested on top of her knee.

**Click**

**Clack**

The sound of many feet , readying for class sounded down the halls. It was starting to annoy her, to drive her crazy. This sound reminded her of something. It reminded her of that sound the window made, when rain had landed on it. The rain that had always greeted her during her stay with in that isolated cabin. She shivered at the thought, slowly drawing her knee up higher to her chest.

'Mana is bored.'

She complained with in her mind, trying her best to ward her mind away from the cabin stay. With out another word she closed her eyes and leaned firmly against her knee. Looking like a small child during nap time.

"Hey Ms. Are you alright?"  
Mana groaned as someone shoke her shoulder gently. She looked up, the figure was very blurry, she rubbed her eyes. Then noticed that the person standing in front of her was a young Man with Light brown hair and auburn colored eyes. Mana smiled, her grin a bit goofy, seeing as she had just woken up.

"Who are you?"

Mana tilted her head to the side.

"This one is Mana, who are you?"

"My names Yagami Light."

"Yagami-san?"

"Hai."

"Mana takes it that means yes?"

"Yes."

Mana looked around.

"what time is it?"

"School started about 20 minutes ago. I had to come up to the office to leave the attendance sheet and found you sleeping here."

"Oh."

"Are you waiting for an older sibling?"

"Um, Why would you say that?"

"By the looks of it, your too young to be attending High school, and plus you're not dressed to attend this school."

"What if Mana happens to be new and just has the body of a small child, but is still the same age you are and her uniform is having to be mailed in especially for her?"

Mana smiled as she let her knee's falls evenly against the top of the chair she had been seated in. The cover was cool, and made her shiver a bit. Light chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"Well, then I'd have to apologize and welcome you to our school."

Mana nodded and stood up, holding out her left hand and putting the right one in her pocket.

"Show Mana around the school, and Mana and Light can count it even. Also Mana would be happy if Light would become her ally at this new school, and maybe her friend?"

She smiled lightly , her hand still waving in front of Light's face. She was about near the height of his shoulder. He smiled, gave a nod and took a firm hold of her hand. Shaking it, Mana's green eyes instantly lit up, instead of letting go of Light's hand she kept a hold of it. Smiling brightly, and pulling him towards the hallway.

"Mana is new, so show her around and maybe try and get her a schedule, the stupid lady at the front desk thought she was kidding when she said she wished to attend this school."

Her small cheeks puffed out, giving her the image of a smaller child. Light smiled, she had a cute side to her, but did she have brains?

"Is Mana new here to Japan?"

"Yes, Formally , Mana came from the England regions. She had to leave after she got sick."

"why all the way in Japan?"

"Mana doesn't know."

She looked upset for the moment, but it quickly faded.

" Mana knows , to celebrate our new friend ship, lets go to the candy shop!"

She had a huge smile on her face. Light chuckled nervously.

"But, I rather not eat sweets."

"Hm, why not."

"They're not very healthy . How about instead, I invite you over for dinner?"

Mana looked in thought, it was actually pretty weird, how she had bonded to Light so quickly. Smiling she nodded. Light doing the same.

"Since you're new to Japan, I'll also give you a tour of some really good sights and stuff."

"Mana would really enjoy that."

She gave a toothy grin while holding her thumb and the two fingers beside it in a piece sign. Light gave her small hand a squeeze to motion that he was going to start leading.

"Go ahead Yagami-san."

Light nodded and walked down and into another room, an old woman was seated with sheets of paper among her desk.

"Mrs. Tanaka, are you busy?"

The old woman looked up, salt and pepper colored hair held up in a messy bun, while long oval spectacles fell upon her noses rim. She tried to pick them up, her fingers trembling.

"Oh, Light, no I am not busy at the moment, what can I help you with today?"

Light stepped aside so Mana was exposed to the old woman, smiling Mana waved a small high and bowed. The old woman smiled.

"Who is this nice young lady?"

"This is Mana, she's new to our school and needs her schedule for the day."

"Oh dear, I see, just give me one minute."

With that the old woman turned around to search through her filing cabinet. Mana watched, a curious glint playing in her small eyes. The old woman soon turned around with a happy sigh.

Here you go dear, your file just came in yesterday. The uniform you ordered will be in by next Monday. I'm sorry for the delay, and welcome to Daikoku High."

Mana nodded and reached out to take the paper, her long sleeves rolling over her small hands. And her pig tails falling in front of her face, which was currently a pale porcelain color. The old woman smiled.

"My, you really look like a beautiful and unique porcelain doll."

Mana smiled.

"But Dolls , no matter how beautiful they are, have no souls. Mana has her own individual soul that can never be trapped in side a doll made of glass."

She put a finger to her chin. The old woman gave a nod.

"Very well, you two better be off to class. Before you get into trouble, Mr. Yagami."

Light gave a nod and Mana became wide eyed.

"Mana doesn't want Yagami-kun to get in trouble, he was only helping her!"

She went behind him and started to push him out the door.

"Come on Yagami-Kun, Mana doesn't without get in trouble! Bye Grandma!"

With that both teenagers disappeared into the hall, Mana smiling and Light looking sort of confused.

* * *

forgive me if this one seemed way off. X3


	8. Note:8

**Special thanks to the following people:**

MyPieTastesLikePie

Pandora029

Cici Linne

Myouu

Ryuuzaki-hugs

Spoof-Fuzzy-Bri

**Thanks to all your reviews really mean a lot. X3**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The usual , I don't own Death Note, nor will I ever.

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece: Note 8**

* * *

Mana smiled as she carefully played with her pencil, swaying it back and forth as if it were an airplane. The small action brought pleasant memories of Near and the orphanage, then it brought weird feelings and thoughts of L.

The sound of someone clearing their voice reached Mana.

She smiled and slowly her pencil settled onto the desk. Her eyes set forth towards the teacher,Which she now knew as the person who had cleared his throat, and which was giving her a stern look. She smiled childishly and placed her hands on her raised knee. The teacher slowly turned back towards the board. Mana quickly stuck her tongue out and faced Light. He had been seated on the other side of the room, Right by the large set of glass windows. Mana at the time envied him, seeing as he could stare out the window. Light gave her a stern look, which through out the day she found meant 'stop'.

She pouted, her small cheeks sticking out, and turned around to face the front. The many students that had been surrounding her had been smiling at her; they obviously enjoyed her child like behavior, why, she didn't know, all she knew is she was happy.

She let her feet drop to the floor, her sandals cushioning her feet as they hit the floor. The teacher at the time had been speaking on and on about the English culture, Mana understood all this. She was supposed to go to a Japanese class tomorrow, why did she get stuck learning English again? She let her chin rest in her palm, the thoughts of many sweets running through her mind, and then it slowly moved on to L and his sweets. She could imagine him, sitting in his peculiar way, just like Near and enjoying many, many sweets. She hadn't really noticed it, but her and L were very alike. She might have been smart on paper, but, as Mello had told her, she wasn't very smart when it came to street knowledge. How to behave, she didn't behave like she knew every logical word in the dictionary, no she looked like a normal teenager, who was just stuck inside a small Childs body.

"Everyone stand."

Mana snapped out of her daze as every one stood. She quickly stood to her feet.

"Bow."

She took her bow and after the end-of-the-day bell rang; many girls and boys swarmed her. Most the girls all rushing to her side and playing with her hair. Mana looked up towards them, she was much smaller than any of these girls, like Light, she reached their breasts. Mana looked up at the guys, they were all smiling at her. She smiled back, as she had done all day.

"Mana-Chan you sure are cute."

One of the girls squealed, Mana felt a small tug on her pigtail. She winced as it had hurt her scalp.

"Ouch." Mana gasped, her cheeks getting a bit red. The girls all got quiet, and instantly, all at once, they squealed and tried to hug Mana. The guys each glaring as the girls swarmed over.

"Mana-Chan is so cute!"

"You girls are going to suffocate Mana-Chan like that!"

Mana turned towards the boy who had stepped out from the crowd.

"It's alright...Dai-Kun."

The boy blushed madly as he stepped back into the crowd.

"Mana-Chan!"

Mana looked the other way, behind the group of girls was Light, and his hand was waving back and forth trying his best to catch her attention. Mana smiled and gave a small wave back. She turned to the group of girls blocking her way and with a sweet smile.

"Yagami-san is waiting for Mana, can everyone please move." All the girls, their eyes still glittering, made a small path. Mana walked through it, giving the group of girls weird stares. When Mana was standing beside Light she looked up towards him.

"Everyone here acts weird Yagami-san."

Light looked down towards Mana and gave a smile, his eyes closing also.

"Well, most the people here never really seen a girl as cute as you Mana-Chan, they're just surprised. Besides your also a famous musician."

"Mana knows this, but still. why do they stare at me like that."

She turned back to see the group all staring at her, most boys had what you called lust in their eyes, while the girls looked at her as if she were a new born child. Mana turned back towards Light. He shrugged and held out his hand. Mana smiled and took a hold of it. They both walked out the class, Mana humming one of her songs. The image of a toddler holding its mothers hand playing in the minds of the Daikoku Highs Students.

* * *

**Ending Note: Alright, sorry this one was a little ...Not there. It was so short because of my current writers block. Although the next one will probably be involved with much ManaXLight the chapter should be a lot longer too.**

* * *


	9. Authors Important Note

**_Authors Note:_**

Alright, I know I haven't updated for several months , to be more specific, about two or 3. Many people are probably thinking, oh great another story she's not gonna finish.

Don't worry my fellow readers. I am very determined to finish this story. Right now I am revising and proof reading. Adding small bits here and there. Trying to make it all that better. I hope that the readers will forgive, and maybe give me the time I need. The Next chapter for The missing Piece will be out soon, though. XD I hope that you will enjoy. Other than that, If you don't mind, maybe reading the first few chapters again and naming problems or places I could fix, it will move the process of rewriting a whole lot faster.

This will also help in moving the story up.

Besides having writers block constantly, I don't know how to word the story anymore. I know what's going to happen beginning to end, I just have no idea how to write it. So if my writing gets sloppy, Scream at me! Scream at me until I get it right!

Thanks to all the following for reading the story, I hope that you will continue to read!:

_MyPieTastesLikePie_

_ChrisCrossing_

_Pandora029_

_Cici Linne_

_Myouu_

_Ryuuzaki-hugs_

_Pinquina_

And all the Anon. Readers.


End file.
